Fire and Ice
by Ms. Pixie Dust
Summary: A take on what should have happened in S5E05 A Night At The Bones Museum.


**Title: Fire and Ice By: Floating Alice. Date started: July 8, 2011 & Rated T (to be on the safe side)**

**Summary: A take on what **_**should**_** have happened on S5E05 **_**A Night at the Bones Museum**_**, at the very ending of the episode, where Bones and Booth almost kissed...which should have happened, and like me and so many others I will make it happen. NO MEAN COMMENTS! THIS IS MY FISRT TIME DOING A FANFICTION! R &R!**

"Bones, we're not supposed to be down here yet." said Booth

"You're with me, Booth. This is my find. You're not going to get into trouble." She said as they approached a circular spot on the floor. "Don't, don't step on that!"

"Why? God, this is so cool!" Booth exclaimed as Brennan chuckles. "Wow. So, he wasn't trampled by his brother?"

"No. Meti suffered from osteogenesis imperfecta, otherwise known as brittle bone disease. Meti's fall from his horse killed him; Anok was innocent. His mother was right." She explained to Booth.

"So it only took 3,000 years for someone to hear her. You know, I'll tell you what. If I was Egypt, I'd throw you a party, too."

Brennan smiled at his comment. She sighs, "I have to speak. I hate these things"

Booth looked confused, "What are you talking about, Bones? You're great at these things. Listen, you changed history. How many people can say that?" he said as he moved closer.

"You can." Brennan pointed out. "Every arrest you make changes history. You make the world safer." She moved in as well.

"With your help. So, Andrew...I thought you were going to take him to this thing. That's what he told me." Said Booth.

"I was, yes, but...you and I - this was our case and I guess...what goes on between us, that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?" asked Brennan. They were moving closer to each other, they were at least 2 cm apart from each other.

"Yeah," Booth said while taking a glimpse at her lips.

**Brennan: **_Oh god! He just looked at my lips. I wonder if it'll be okay just to kiss him once. It couldn't hurt. I mean we're all alone down here._

Brennan leaned in closer closing her eyes.

**Booth: **_Wow! She's going to let me kiss her. Maybe she has feelings for me as well. But, I still don't know if these feelings are temporary._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Booth showed Avalon scans of his brain, wondering if his feelings for Bones are temporary._

"_They __know about your brain, but ___they don't know jack about your heart..."__

__Flashback ends__

* * *

><p><strong>Booth:<strong> __She's right! I'm going to take this chance now. My heart points to Bones.__

But just when they were about to kiss, they heard laughter from Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets & Daisy appearing at the top of the staircase.

"Come on, you two. The Ambassador is about to speak." Angela said.

They all went back upstairs, leaving Booth and Bones alone.

"We should go," Brennan said.

Booth grabbed her by the hand, gently pulling her towards him. She had a confused look on her face. Booth put her hands on her waist, and kissed her sweetly. She was a little shocked but soon adjusted, and put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue found his way in her mouth. She moaned softly. They soon pulled apart for air. Both looking at each other in disbelief, gasping for air.

_Brennan broke the silence, "Do you want to come to my place after?"_

Booth just nodded, sort of shocked by her request.

She did one of her funny smiles, and they went back upstairs so Bones could give her speech. Booth joined Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets & Daisy.

**Booth:** __Oh jeez. I can't believe she asked me this. Oh man! I can't believe that I'm going to have sex with Bones. I'm too excited I keep tapping my foot.__

"Booth are you okay?" asked Sweets.

Booth realized he had to stop, because then Sweets would be worried and ask him a ton of questions, and that's the last thing he wants, especially if he might accidently say that he's going to Bones' place after.

"Oh, I'm fine Sweets, don't be doing therapy on me now" Booth chuckled.

__Meanwhile before Bones gives her speech.__

**Brennan:** __(Laughs) Oh I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to have sex with Booth. Oh, to feel his abs, and clutch his strong arms. (Moans) Oh god, what am I doing! I have to go give a speech, and I don't want to be horny while giving a speech. I might say 'Booth has a nice ass'. I bet Angela would agree with me, squeal would be more like her. I might as well get this over with, besides I'll have something to look forward to. __

After Bones gave her speech, she was starting to get nervous, but why should she, it's only Booth. She's seen him every day for the past five years. (A.N – Lol but it took them nearly seven years to hook up) She went and joined them.

"Good job, sweetie" Angela applauded.

They all agreed with Angela.

"Bones, like I told you, you were great at that"

She smiles. "Thank – you, Booth. That means a lot to me"

They both secretly had their hands held behind their backs, both eagerly waiting to get into a bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that good? Please tell me your opinions. I'm not so great with criticism, but I'm learning to take it well. I don't know if I'll do an M rated story of what happens when they have sex, but we'll see. If you like me, favourite me, and if you like the story, leave a comment, and rate it out of 10 please. 10 being "Awesome" 1 being "It sucked". It would be great if I had many reviews. The title of this means there differences. So Booth would be fire, and Bones would be ice.<strong>

**Title: Fire and Ice**

**Author: Floating Alice**

**R&R**


End file.
